This Clinical Research Center Grant has been prepared to serve as a major source of support for the Clinical Research Center which consists of 22 beds in a research unit located on the 11th floor of the new Lutheran Pavilion and a 20 bed laminar air flow unit on the 12th floor of this new facility. Major divisions of clinical research which will be emphasized include the diagnosis, biology, clinical presentation, and the therapy of human cancer. Included are protocols to evaluate cellular kinetics of tumor cells, diagnosis and management of hormone-producing tumors, evaluation of new drugs and drug regimens in malignant diseases, the use of laminar air flow rooms and prophylactic antibiotics in the chemotherapy of leukemia and breast cancer, development of new techniques for study of the immunolgoy of cancer and its immunotherapy, and exploration of the pharmacology of antitumor drugs. Through intradisciplinary research in a specialized setting, it is anticipated that further progress will be made in the management of the cancer patient.